vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tomura Shigaraki
Summary Tomura Shigaraki (死柄木 弔 Shigaraki Tomura), real name Tenko Shimura (志村転弧 Shimura Tenko), is the protégé of All For One and the current leader of the League of Villains. A dangerously unstable individual who looks up to his "Sensei" with the utmost awe and respect, Shigaraki plans on tearing down the society of heroes built up by All Might by any means necessary. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Tomura Shigaraki, "Tenko Shimura" (Real Name) Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Human, Villain Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Acrobatics, Deterioration Inducement and Deconstruction with Decay, Fear Inducement (Capable of paralyzing hundreds of people with a mere glance, with those people completely willing to die for M.L.A's cause and further encouraged by Trumpet's Quirk) Attack Potency: Building level (Blocked an elbow from Aizawa. Casually restrained Deku with one hand. Should be comparable to other members in the League of Villains as their leader). Ignores durability with Decay (Able to deteriorate anything he touches) Speed: At least Supersonic (Was able to blitz Asui and Deku in the U.S.J. Arc. Took Overhaul by surprise with his speed) with Supersonic+ reactions (Reacted to Gran Torino's attack, while Magne, Spinner and Twice were easily blitzed by him. After his awakening, he was able to react to Re-Destro's attacks, even though he wasn't able to do so before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level (Took a hit from Aizawa. Can take a point-blank blast from Bakugou) Stamina: Very high (Able to fight Gigantomachia for a month and a half with minimal rest) Range: Standard melee range, up to hundreds of meters with Decay (Destroyed a large part of Deika City) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average. Tomura possesses a sharp mind and is analytical, being able to quickly realize Aizawa's weaknesses in combat and taking advantage of them. He is able to deduce the workings of his opponents' abilities simply by observing them in action. He has a certain ability for unexpected plans, even when his intentions are apparently clear. After fighting Gigantomachia for over month, Tomura realized that the behemoth has become much slower compared to the League of Villains first encounter against him. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Decay: This Quirk allows Tomura to destroy anything his hands touch, making them crumble down to bits. Whether the target is organic or not, the Quirk will work without fail. The disintegration will spread through their entire body if a victim doesn't amputate the decaying body part, as shown with Overhaul's arm and Re-Destro's feet. Tomura's control over his Quirk has improved over time, as its speed has become noticeably faster in subsequent usages. His Quirk can even spread between targets he isn't touching, allowing him to disintegrate large groups of enemies instantly. After remembering traumatic events from the past that were unconsciously holding him back, Shigaraki unleashed the true power of his Quirk, being now able to destroy multiple city blocks of Deika City. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Villains Category:Leaders Category:Psychopaths Category:Martial Arts Users Category:Acrobatics Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Fear Users Category:Tier 8